


Soft Sketches

by whatwiththeegobangandsuch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/pseuds/whatwiththeegobangandsuch
Summary: Cuddles ensue while Dan watches Arin draw.





	Soft Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on this post https://dateapeachwho.tumblr.com/post/165396279216/date-a-peach-who-traces-random-lines-on-your-side

Dan had his arm wrapped lightly around Arin’s waist, his fingers fidgeting with Arin’s shirt as he relaxed on the couch with Arin. They were listening to a playlist Dan had made for Arin and just enjoying each other’s company. A notebook, a few pencils and erasers, as well as a few crumpled pieces of paper littered the coffee table in front of them. It had started out with Arin attempting to teach Dan how to draw, but Dan had quickly gotten defeated and bored and just ended up watching Arin draw instead. He tried to watch closely as Arin’s pencil danced across the page, steadily forming a cute, curvy girl. He tried to understand how Arin was able to make such a beautiful character with just a few strokes of his pencil. As he watched him, he began unconsciously mimicking the pencil strokes on Arin’s side with his finger. 

“Dan, that tickles,” Arin said as he squirmed a bit against Dan’s side. 

“What does?” Dan asked, oblivious to the fact he was moving his fingers in the first place. 

“Your fingers. You’re tickling my side,” Arin giggled.

“Am I? I didn’t even notice.” Dan pulled his hand away from Arin’s body and went to sling his arm across the back of the couch. “Sorry ‘bout that, Arin.”

“No, no. It’s alright. You don’t have to move your hand.” Arin grabbed Dan’s hand off the back of the couch, pulling Dan’s arm around his shoulders and placing a kiss on his hand before resuming his drawing. 

After a while, Dan started to zone out again while he watched Arin draw. He hummed along to the song that was playing as Arin leaned against him, his head resting on Dan’s chest. Dan played with the hem of Arin’s shirt sleeve, twisting and untwisting his fingers in the edge of the fabric. 

Arin finished up his drawing and set down his pencil, taking a moment to admire his work. 

“That looks really great, Ar. She looks adorable.”

“You look adorable,” Arin said, smirking up at Dan.

“Oh my God. You’re adorable. Stop.” Dan leaned his head down and gave Arin a tiny kiss on the top of his head. He rested his cheek on Arin’s head and stared down at the drawing in Arin’s hands. “You really did do a great job. I always love your drawings. You’re so talented.”

“You could do it, too.” Arin replied. 

“I know I could, Arin,” Dan said with a smile. “We’ve had this discussion before. It’s literally recorded for the entire internet to hear it. It’s one of you’re like most quoted quotes.” Arin and Dan laughed.

“It’s not any less true now than it was then. Even your drawings you did today were better than the ones you did last time. I can tell you were practicing.” Dan felt his face flush.

“What? Those drawings were terrible. I couldn’t get my hands to do what I wanted.”

“That’s okay. That’s part of learning. You’re drawings at the beginning are never gonna be exactly what you want them to be, but then you learn more and you get better and it slowly improves.” Arin grabbed Dan’s hand off his shoulder and held it in his own. He laced his fingers with his and rubbed the back of Dan’s hand with his thumb.

“Drawing is hard,” Dan said with a laugh. 

“Very true, but you’ll get it. I know you will.”

“Thanks, Ar.” Dan kissed the top of Arin’s head again.

“Anytime, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think.  
> You can find me at @what-with-the-egobang-and-such on tumblr :3


End file.
